Can't Stop To Breathe
by Kisses Reflect
Summary: When Percy went missing, one of the most separate and driven people was Annabeth. For the simple reason that unlike the great powers of Greek Immortals, he was the one person who she would swear to safeguard with her last ounce of strength. Planning and running were the only things on her side to find him. Canon. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I have no rights to the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan has given a small liberty for us to use his characters unofficially on this site and that is all it is.**

**It's set right after Leo, Piper and Jason left for their quest in the beginning of The Lost Hero.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth found herself running. Running everywhere – to her cabin for last minute packing, to the Big House, to Sally's place to reassure her once again that yes, she was going to go check on the old haunts of older demigods who may or may not have heard where Percy was, because her heart was threatening to make her entire chest cave in because she needed him and he wasn't there. He-just-disappeared.<p>

She ran to save time. If she could travel somewhere without actually wasting precious seconds on the journey, she would. And Apollo could have helped but none of the gods were responding, but her nightmares seemed to have intensified with Titans, Giants and worst of all, her mother.

Her father called her everyday to check up on the situation and her health, because everyone could see the deterioration in the her state through the bags under her eyes, the dangerous stormy look that seemed to say Come-Any-Closer-And-I'll-Happily-Run-You Though-With-This-Knife. Rachel was probably the only one who could persuade her to talk to her for more than a minute, because Annabeth just couldn't stay in one spot. She had to run. She had to find Percy.

The day on which they had found Jason, Piper and Leo, her dad had yet again called her on her cell phone.

Twice in one day. He had promised to call only once per 24 hours, but the second call brought up alarm bells in Annabeth's head.

She ran to the lonely and dark beach and out of sight from everyone, including the gods, she took the call.

"Annabeth? Dear, sorry. You must be really busy, but your school just contacted me with your attendance results. I replied that you might be planning to take a break. Or do you want to call them back?"

She closed her eyes against the threatening flood. False alarm. Blasted school. She had better things to do.

"I have to search for him, Dad. I'll drop by the school this week, maybe after the quest. If I find him. But I'm getting a really bad feeling..."

She hadn't admitted that to anyone. If you would ask anyone, they'd reply with how Annabeth was sure, she had a plan, she was confident, she would not back out.

Her fears? No one had dared to venture at that.

"You'll find him, Annie. I know that you will. He's probably looking for you too. No matter how bad things will get, I think I can promise you that Percy is the one solid person to be with. I know you'll find him. You just need to focus on that and try to keep yourself good and alive."

Annabeth didn't cry. She swore she didn't.

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

><p>She did leave for her quest and it was on her terms. She was alone, just like she had convinced Chiron to let her be. And she was running.<p>

She tried to reach as many nature spirits and as many living demigods outside of camp, as she could. There were not many in the second category, but at least she was doing something. It helped her mind to stop running through all the scenarios he could have been caught up in. Each even more daunting and horrifying than the last.

She was at a completely off-the-grid town called Preswick when she realised her school wasn't too far and she did tell her Dad that she'd stop and inform the authorities.

It had been more than five days since she'd looked in the mirror. Annabeth was sure she looked like a hobo or someone who'd run away from the circus.

She wasn't sure what day it was, but it didn't matter. Her plan required her to take half an hour of non-Percy rest. Rachel had forced her to add that in. Non-Percy rest almost made her feel human. Not the festering, raw and bleeding girl she really felt like.

It was somewhere around noon when she reached the familiar building, with its prestige white washed walls and large open gardens and spacious reception. It looked more like a Vacation Spot Hotel than a school.

Knowing well, that she looked nothing like the students who were milling around the place in their spotless uniform and perfect attire, she walked right up to the receptionist with her ID card, hoping to get it done with.

She remembered enrolling in the place a good long time back. She had been the image of the perfect student – an all rounder with the looks, grace and skills. There were many who admired her, some who detested her and other who ran the rumor mills of the place. No matter how sophisticated an educational institute could look, rumor was the prime motivator of the students' lives.

"Yes?" The stern looking woman asked, with a look of blatant loathing. Annabeth remembered a sunny smile on her first day and was not surprised to find the difference in the response to the same girl. Pre-PercyIsMissing Annabeth was a lot more brilliant and fantastic to evaluate than Post-PercyIsMissing Annabeth.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. I received a call about my class performance and attendance. I have a note for my leave of absence."

She handed in her father's letter and her card, feeling the sharp stares from her school mates. She had even recognized some of them, but clearly no one identified her.

The receptionist took her time to check the records for her class details. Annabeth kept tapping her right foot and her fingers were twirling a few strands that had come down from the messy ponytail that she had done just before entering the place. She couldn't stay still. Her legs were itching to run and her entire body was not complacent with the thought that her time was being wasted here.

"Yes, you've missed nearly a week's worth of classes. A notification was sent to your family. Will you be attending today?"

"No."

The woman didn't take that lightly.

"Miss Chase, as you know very well, this is one of the most reputed institutes in the country. Taking your education lightly will result in you being suspended or even expelled. It would not look good on your record."

Annabeth blew her hair out of her face, trying to not blow up at her. She had a few good words to use. "I'm sorry, but the letter clearly states that I have a family emergency that I just cannot overlook. School will have to wait for me."

The receptionist said nothing more, but her distaste was clear. "Very well. When will you be joining back?"

"We have not kept a date. But I might inform you in due course."

At that, the lady looked ready to belittle her again. "It's quite clear nothing can shake you out of it. I have encountered children like you, Chase, and I can say with the utmost certainty that this wasted path you're on, will be the end of your future. You – "

"You don't know what I'm going through." Annabeth hissed, suddenly wishing that the woman was not mortal. Her hand twitched towards her knife.

The receptionist thrust the ID card back to her, glaring all the while. "Your behaviour will be reported to the Headmistress. Have no doubt, strict action will be enforced. Such crass behaviour will not be tolerated here!"

Annabeth flipped her off. Feeling vindictive at her horrified expression, the proud girl turned and ran out.

She couldn't afford to waste time. School meant nothing to her. If all worked out with the quest, she could take one of the many offers she had as a fallback for her selective architecture program. But right now, Percy was her first and only priority.

"Oomph!" Annabeth hit a girl's elbow as during her hurried departure. The mortal stumbled on her feet but stared at her.

"Oh, Bonnie?" Annabeth said weakly. She needed to leave.

"Annabeth? Is that you? Oh gosh! I mean.., where were you?" The short girl with a half tucked in shirt as usual, gave her a hug, talking a mile a minute. "I was so worried. You never picked up any of my calls, you missed so much! Dan asked me out! You know, he's from the rival school, it's like a total forbidden love thing!"

Annabeth winced. She had her own share of an unapproved relationship. Speaking of which, her partner was still missing and standing here to chat would be absolutely useless.

"Bonnie? Bon! I can't stay. I have some family problems that I really need to take care of. I'm still busy, I don't think I'll be attending for a while. Sorry, but I have to go."

"What?" Bonnie looked crushed. Her blue eyes shone sadly and Annabeth remembered how attached the girl was to her limited number of friends. Annabeth used to tutor her in Math and they had grown pretty close, mostly because Bonnie was never one to pry or gossip like a few other she devils in class.

"I'm really sorry. But it's a really big thing and I have a really big family and it's whole load of mess that I just can't about now."

"O.. okay. But text me, alright? Nancy was going on and on about how you had run away from home with your boyfriend or some rubbish. I got so mad that I threw the cafeteria's soggy meatballs at her. Jean took a picture. Her face looked gooey and oily – "

"Bonnie!" Annabeth placed both hands on her shoulders. "It's good to see you but I have to go."

"Oh... fine then. But text me. And if you really have a boyfriend, bring him along and show him off in Nancy's face."

Annabeth smiled in what felt like a long time. She had missed her mortal friends. Bonnie and Jean were the best kind of people that Annabeth would have very much liked to spend a good amount of time with had she not been in this situation.

She started running again. She had to find him. Seeing Percy would ease her chest, reduce the danger of ribs collapsing, satisfy her need to sleep and feel a smug happiness at introducing him to Nancy who never believed that Annabeth would actually have the time for a boyfriend.

Tears were running, so was she. But it was all for a purpose.


End file.
